Confusion
by XTahliaX
Summary: A retired Mark Callaway lives in a small town, he sees a girl who catches his interest, but her work and his opinions cause trouble. MarkOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my New WWE fic, i know i have In a Moment going, its bugging me, i have 3/4 of the chapter written it's just not coming atm...I also have a HP Fic going called Daughter of the accused, I would love some feedback on it!! Hope you like this, please review, Also Alerts have been stuffing up...just so you know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mara was tired, she had been working on her latest art piece all night and Joe had said she should get it done that the buyer

Mara was tired, she had been working on her latest art piece all night and Joe had said she should get it done that the buyer wanted it as soon as possible which meant tomorrow morning.

She sighed and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, not amused. The bike had been sent in that morning and it was an impossibly detailed job. She would find out who the man was and kill him if she could, because tomorrow, well today was going to be busy and she was going to be working on little to no sleep.

She walked into the makeshift room she had out the back of the store and collapsed onto the couch in a heap.

**XxXxX**

She woke with a start, the banging on the door was her Alarm, and told her that her boss was in and she had to get ready. Not something she wanted to do.

15 minuets, a shower and new set of clothes later, Mara pulled on her coveralls and headed out to the shop, she felt every bit as tired as she did before sleep and was not going to be able to hold her tongue if someone gave her shit.

Which was usually the case, most of the women in the town had taken to mocking her because she worked a "mans" job. She didn't mind being a grease monkey, but there was more to her job than that, she was the best detailer in the town. All be it was only a small sized town of 700. River Spring's was her home and she loved her work, what they said about her meant nothing to her.

"Joe, it's done, but I'm gunna kill the guy who ordered it for this morning!" she called out as she moved through to the garage where the bikes were.

"Now, now Mara. He's our best customer…we can have you kill him, I'll let you maim something later" he retorted chuckling.

Joe Sylar was one of Mara's dad's best friends, she had known him since she was little and when she turned 16 and took and interest in Mechanics and the sort, Joe took her under his wing, gave her work and taught her everything he could.

He helped her get into a detailing course which she took at age 18, by 20 she was his best worker and his business had boomed because he had her on board. Joe couldn't complain, she had her days where she was a right pain in the ass and he gave her shit about it now and then, but he loved the girl like she was his own.

"Joe, I swear to god if I don't get more than 2 hours sleep tonight it's your ass!" she smiled as she started to work

Joe shook his head and grinned from ear to ear, his favorite customer had just walked in.

**XxXxX**

Mark walked into the office of Joes Bikes and Detailing; He had ordered his bike last night and was coming to pick it up, with the assurance that it would be finished.

"Joe, how'd it go?" He was eager to see the piece of art work and meet the guy who'd done it.

"All finished as promised Mark, it's out back, come on through" Joe grinned, he'd better love it or all hell was going to break loose.

Much to his relief Mara had disappeared for some reason

"Here she is" Joe pulled the sheet off the bike and Mark smiled, the bike was Black with Skull's, Tombstones decorating it, then he looked beneath the fuel cap and saw his own personal sign one he had carried through out his career.

"It's perfect, where's the guy who did this?" Mark asked running his hands of the piece of work.

Joe bit his lip a little and looked around, he was sure Mara was hiding because she wanted to kill the guy…that or she was sleeping.

"Uh, they're out doing another job, running a couple of errands for me before they work on the next bike. I'll let them know you love it" Joe replied, he would cover for her this time but next time he was going to make her face him.

Mara was one who would lose her temper; she could fight if she had to and had a smart mouth on her…which tended to cause some trouble.

Mark nodded and hopped on the bike, the engine roared to life and he grinned, the guy had fixed the starter as well, much to his delight.

"That guy is good Joe did a tune up and fixed the starter. Keep a hold of him" Mark nodded in thanks and sped out the back of the garage.

**XxXxX**

Mara watched the huge man leave on his bike, when she saw him she hid, he was massive, built. She had looked him over like any woman would, taking in his auburn hair and his green eyes that looked like they could bore into your soul with one glance. His Tattoo's had made her smile, she had a few herself although no one knew about them but her. The fact that his arms wore tattoos like they were sleeves of a shirt fascinated her.

When he left she sighed, her plan of going off at the man had flown out the window.

"Mara, why you hiding?" Joe had crept up behind her

"I'm not hiding I was observing, sizing my target so to speak" she replied grinning and skipping over to the next job Joe had for her. She had always done that to annoy him, she knew he hated when she skipped off half way through what he thought was a conversation. It was her way of saying, end of discussion…politely"

Joe shook his head, he would head out front and scout the women who walked by, a favorite past time of his.

**XxXxX**

Bailey Wright. Blonde, tanned and oh so Barbie, walked into Joe's Bike's and Detailing she knew Joe would be waiting as per usual. He was her on the side man…not that he knew that. But that was only part of the pleasure of visiting Joe; the other pleasure was being able to have a go at Mara, which by the looks of it was going to be a simple as ever.

"Joe" she cooed seductively, she swayed her hips as she approached and Joe dropped everything he was doing, including the conversation about the bike he had going with Mara.

"Bailey!" he replied, Mara wanted to be sick the woman was all plastic and hand SKANK written on her forehead, not that Joe would notice anything past her chest.

"I'll be out back" Mara turned to leave she had no desire to stay and watch them play suck face in the front of the store.

"Bye grease monkey, I guess it's true that those who haven't experienced don't want to see what they can't have" Bailey snickered

"I have no problem getting what I want bailey, I just don't want to see Joe Making out with a blow up doll, not very classy!" Mara retorted as she walked to the back.

She was glad the day was almost over, she had the desire to sleep but first she wanted a shower and some food.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for Reviewing! I'm glad people like it!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with WWE, I own Mara, want her? Ask please.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Mark pulled into the parking lot of the mall, his excitement and 2 hour drive around the town had made him hungry. He stepped off the bike and looked it over one more time, looking at the underneath to see where the work stopped.

He was shocked to find that the work extended over every inch of the -- and in the centre of the underside it had the Initials MF in silver.

"Well I'll be damned the guy signed it" he muttered

Something about the bike having the signature of the artist made him want to meet them even more; they took their work personally and put themselves into the work as if it was their last time to detail.

It wasn't every day you found someone who was that into their art, and this art was perfect.

He sat down in a chair at Darcy's Diner, a small out of the way Diner that he came to all the time. Darcy made the best burgers and his coffee was to die for, which mark appreciated.

"Darcy, How ya been?" Mark clapped the man on the back and shook his hand

"Mark you ole dog, I'm good yourself?" Darcy was a tall and lanky man with short brown hair and blue eyes. Mark met him a few years back when he was traveling with the WWE, he and Glenn had come in spent hours chatting to Darcy and the town.

When he retired he decided that River Spring's was the Ideal place to settle down, woman or not.

"I'll have the usual" Mark grinned relaxing back in the chair and closing his eyes

**XxXxX**

Mara sighed in relief as the hot water washed over her skin and the now black droplets fell to the floor, she was covered in grease, oil and fuel and she smelt like an engine... not that she minded the smell but she figured that going out on the town like that was not really the best idea.

She dried herself off and changed into her low slung jeans, layered tank tops and her chucks. Something that not many of the women in the town would be caught dead in.

Grabbing her keys she ran out of the garage and to the shed where her baby was. The open doors revealed a Classic Black Pontiac GTO, her beast.

The car was another thing the women of the town were disgusted by, it was a mans car, women should drive expensive sedans and family cars only. Mara had laughed in Clarissa's face when she started up that conversation two years ago...

"_Mara, that thing is a beast, not fit for a woman to drive…That's a MAN'S car!" Clarissa shrieked looking at the GTO in front of her._

"_It's MY beast, I like her and if you don't tough!" Mara ha replied leaning against her car with a grin._

"_No you can't have it! get a sedan, a family car!" Clarissa begged. _

_Mara rolled her eyes and glared at Clarissa, "I don't want a different car, I want this one…you said any car Aunt Clarissa and I want this one, I can do it up and make it my own, but this is the one I want!" Mara knew her aunt couldn't refuse, she had said ANY car…she had dug her own grace so to speak.  
_

Mara grinned at the memory as she pulled into the parking lot and climbed out locking the car, she was here for a good old fashioned feed, burger and fries with a shake.

"DARCY!!" she ran and hugged the man who was walking back to the counter

"Well if it ain't little miss rebel how you going? Business booming?" Darcy smiled hugging the girl back. Even at 21 she was still little to him.

"I'm sleepy and good, I want to kill this guy though!" she replied flopping onto one of the stools.

"What happened?" Darcy took to the stove making up her favorite meal

"He came in and put in an order right…no problems…yes? No" she sighed "He wanted it done by this morning, god knows why…so I was up ALL night, got one hours sleep and then worked all day…because he couldn't wait and extra half day!" she picked up the shake that had been placed in front of her during her rant.

"Oh, well did ya give him what for!" Darcy held up his hands in fists and pretended to punch and imaginary foe.

Mara broke out in a fit of giggles "No, He'd kick my ass, though I ain't met him…I know he would" she choked out still laughing.

Darcy sat her food in front of her and left her to her meal. He had other customers to tend to.

**XxXxX**

Mark knew it wasn't polite to stare but he couldn't help it, he had seen her enter the Diner, and he thought she was a bit of all right…not his usual type though. This girl had tomboy written all over her, she had a slim figure, not many curves to her. Her long wavy brown hair was hanging down to the middle of her back…he had yet to see the front half of her, but from what he could see she was pretty.

He finished his food and went up to the counter to pay for it, making sure to bypass the girl whom he had been staring at.

"Here ya are Darcy, thanks" Mark threw the cash down on the counter and looked at the girl who had spun in her seat.

"Thanks Mark, see ya next time" Darcy smiled watching Mara as she gaped at the man next to her.

Mark gave her a nod and left the Diner with a grin, she had Brown eyes. Though he thought that they looked closed off, she wasn't one of the emotional kind, the ones that let everyone see their feeling and thoughts.

He jumped on his bike and roared out of the parking lot unaware that she was shooting daggers at his back the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for Reviewing! I'm glad people like it!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with WWE sadly, I own Mara, though! Want her? Ask please.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Two days passed, Mara had been working on Joe's newest customers Bike, he had asked for butterfly's to be all over the fuel tank, she was pleased that someone had ordered a bike that was for a girl, male designs were getting old, no matter how unique they were.

She only had to sign the design, and then she was finished.

"Mara! How long you got left on the bike?" Joe's voice echoed from the front office

"Give it an hour or so to be complete" she yelled back smiling, after this she was able to go home, she had tuned up 4 bikes, changed tires and oil. She'd been running flat out all day just to finish for Joe; of course Joe wouldn't hire another Mechanic.

No Joe was stubborn; he wouldn't hire anyone because he thought Mara was all he needed, occasionally he would pitch in at the garage but he was mostly in the office doing paperwork.

Mara wasn't worried though she enjoyed the work, and if she got time to work on her own project at least once a week then she was happy.

Joe didn't know about it though, when she had saved up enough she had started on her dream.

It was something she had decided on when she started working for Joe something she'd never show or tell her parents...hell she had yet to tell her parents about her work, or even speak to them...not that she minded they had other kids now, brothers and a sister she knew nothing of.

That's how she liked it.

They knew she moved to River Spring's, that she had a job...but they knew nothing of what she did for work, or where she lived...her hobbies or the fact that according to her mother and father's standard she would be considered scum.

"Take off Mara, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Joe called out, Mara knew exactly what was about to happen, what Joe was saving her from, she had heard the bell on the door ring...it was 4:15pm...Bailey time.

Skipping over to her car she jumped in, oily cover alls and everything. There was no way in hell she was staying around to listen to Bailey and Joe making out or Bailey's bitching about her style and life.

"Stupid fucking barbie" Mara muttered peeling out of the garage and racing off down the road.

The truth behind it all was Joe knew pretty much everything about her that she had the room at the shop, with a small bathroom...what he didn't know was she had a small two bedroom villa next to the main river. She lived in a world of her own; the villa was her sanctuary that she lived in on her days off and weekends. Joe's was open all week; but she had the weekend and Wednesday off each week and it gave her time to pull her life together a bit before going back to work.

Mara pulled up outside her villa, she loved the fact that she was the only one who knew about it, it was her own little piece of the world that no one else had touched.

She jumped out and ran over to her garage; inside she had a specific job to do, one which was not quite finished.

**XxXxX**

Mark had been searching through his office for papers, mostly Invoices and the necessary papers for him to accept shipment of his new Bike. Sure he had just had his favourite bike detailed but this one coming in was the newest of them all and he had ideas for it...and Joe would take care of them.

It wasn't the fact that he couldn't find the papers he wanted it was something else; something he didn't think would bother him at all.

"Damn it" Mark slumped into his chair; he couldn't get the woman from the diner out of his head. She was different to the usual woman he looked at. She had this aura about her that drew him in; he wondered if he'd see her again.

"Get real, you only saw her once" Mark berated himself; he shook any thoughts of her to the back of his mind and continued to look for the papers.

Half an hour and some cursing later he was on the road to Joe's shop, perhaps he would see the guy that did his bike and ask him to do his new one.

He pulled up and saw a red Porsche in its usual spot; Mark knew that Joe would be unavailable and that he would have to either wait or see someone else about the shipment.

"Hello?" he called out as he entered the shop, his smirked when Joe came stumbling out of the office looking rather dishevelled.

"Mark, what can I do for you?" Joe asked straightening his clothes as has approached the counter

"I got a bike coming in, I need it detailed and checked over, tuned up and ready to go two days after delivery, I have family coming down" Mark stated placing the papers on the counter

"Well, our detailer ain't here at the moment. They knocked off a little while ago. They'll be in on Monday, being it's the weekend and their time off" Joe smiled taking the papers and putting them in Mara's to do tray

"Right well the Bike arrives Monday, so he'll have it done by Wednesday, yeah?" Mark asked hopefully, he wanted to take the baby for a spin before his family arrived, because he knew his brother would take over and want a ride...and as childish as it sounded he wanted to be the first to take her for a spin.

"Yeah, you can pick it up on Wednesday, although I doubt you'll see the artist/mechanic who does the work" Joe grinned, he had picked up that Mark kept calling Mara a 'he'; it was going to be fun to watch his reaction when he did finally meet his favourite mechanic/detailer.

Mark grinned and walked out of the shop content with the answer he had received, Wednesday would see him with his family and his new toy.

He jumped a little as his cell phone rung, he knew exactly who it would be and he answered it with a sarcastic remark as usual

"So you finally decided to call me after so many long and lonely nights" he chuckled

"Pipe down goliath, I have a man" the female voice replied a hint of joy slipping through

"When you guys coming to town?" He had a fair idea of when they'd arrive but he wanted to be sure that things panned out as planned

"We get there Wednesday morning...I'll be banging down your door at 8am sharp" She laughed, he would kill her after that but it would be worth the site of the disgruntled giant.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure, I won't be the one tanning your hide though...I'll see ya Wednesday" He said bye and hung up with a grin He couldn't wait until he got to see them, yet he couldn't decide if the excitement was from just the thought of his family coming, or the thrill of not knowing who the girl at the diner was...she still lingered on his mind...it was exciting and creepy that she had made such an impression without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks for Reviewing! I'm glad people like it!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with WWE sadly, I own Mara, though! Want her? Ask please.**

**CHAPTER** **4**

Mara grinned; she had been working on her little project for over 3 hours. It was getting dark and yet she had no urge to go inside and cook dinner like usual people would. Despite what people thought she enjoyed being dirty like she was now, Oil and grease on her hands smudges of the fluid on her face and her coveralls, she had dirt and dust all over her from being on the ground a lot and she loved it.

"Almost done baby, few more hours and I'll be finished with ya" she smiled and shut the garage door, at least no one would steal it, no one knew it existed.

She shut and locked her door before running upstairs to the bathroom, she was a sucker for deep bath's and when she bought the villa she had a old fashioned, deep, bath tub put it...one of her little indulgences.

It wasn't long before she shed her clothes and slipped into the hot water thinking over the last few days. The man from the store, the same man from the Diner, the reason for her lack of sleep his face wouldn't leave her alone.

She thought nothing of him whilst working at the shop or back in the garage but when she had nothing to do and was relaxing his face popped up in her head and drove her crazy. He was huge, built and gorgeous although she didn't and wouldn't admit that to anyone...ever.

An hour later she was tucking into her favourite meal outside of the ones Darcy cooked at the Diner, homemade chips with Steak and Ketchup. Living on takeaway was what she did when she lived at the store and on her time off she would cook her own food, it was ONE skill she had 

gotten from her mother. The TV would blare in the background as she prepared the food and then she would join her favourite characters for hours of entertainment until 1am in the morning when sleep called her name.

The weekend passed, Mara spent hours and hours in the garage only going back inside for meals and toilet breaks, of course she would take off in the middle of the day down to the river and go for a short swim to cool off as usual. Forever staying busy as to keep the god damn man out of her head. Yet somehow he invaded her dreams, she wasn't sure why she was dreaming about him...she'd never MET him and yet he intrigued her and pissed her off...not a good combination.

Monday came all too quickly and when she arrived at work there was paper in her in tray, she looked at it with a frown. The same guy wanted ANOTHER bike, this time with more intricate detailing and a full setup...a good two or three days work, solid work. She sighed, the man was infuriating who in the hell did he think she was asking for it in two days.

**XxXxX**

Joe grinned as Mara worked solidly on the new bike; the one Mark had ordered only a few days before. He shook his head, Mark was a dense man sometimes, he hadn't yet picked up on the fact that a WOMAN was fixing and detailing his bike and Joe wasn't one to be a kill joy.

He was Mark would stop by to see how things were going and if the work was on track. He decided then and there that he would keep Mark separated from each other until the deal was finished and the bike handed over to the owner...Mark would bust a nut.

Of course that wasn't his problem.

**XxXxX**

Mara grinned as she looked at the design the man she had dubbed Goliath wanted, It was dark yet something she would have fun doing...who wouldn't have fun with demons and reapers?

She decided that before detailing she would give the bike a full tune up and set it up according to what it should be, giving the man a stock bike with pretty designs would cause havoc...she grinned, she COULD do it as payback for his lack of consideration towards her...all be it unknowingly.

Deciding against it she began to work on the bike before her, enjoying every second, she had decided that two sets of coveralls one fully done up and one set half don over the top was needed, she wanted the extra material on her legs knowing she would have to be on her knees for a lot of the time she was fixing the bike up.

Now all she had to do was work flat out for two days straight. Fun, Right?

**XxXxX**

Mark couldn't resist, it was late afternoon and he wanted to see how things were progressing. Eager to talk to Joe about it he rushed into the shop grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Joe, how's things?" Mark asked the man who was staring out into the back of the shop

"Mark! Great, great. Your bike isn't ready yet! What can I do for you?" Joe asked spinning round at the man's voice

"I wanted to get a look at the beast before it got done...sort of a before and after" he shook his other motives from his head, it was true he wanted to see this damn detailer but he wouldn't tell Joe that, but he could ask some questions about another person who was constantly bugging him.

"Well its back there...come on" Joe led him back and Mark grinned, his bike was there in all its un-adapted glory. A body was laying half under it a pair of covered legs sticking out was all he could see

"Well, if it wasn't being worked on ya could check it out, but unfortunately you got here after the tune up which means, no one goes near the bike til it's done with" Joe smirked at his cleverly devised lie...Mark wouldn't have any idea that Mara was the one under the bike.

**XxXxX**

Mark sighed as he followed Joe back out the front of the shop. So one mystery couldn't be solved, another could though...hopefully.

"Joe, there's this pretty little thing running round...goes into the Diner...she's got long brown hair and is slim...got a guys sense of style. Oh and brown eyes" He ranted smiling

"Uh, must be the little girl just shy of 22 years...Mara's her name. Don't see her round town much...why?" Joe smirked; a little white lie wouldn't hurt

"No reason, just curious, saw her round the other day, never seen her before in all my years here is all" Mark shook the man's hands and thanked him, with and assurance that he would return Wednesday to get his Bike...and meet the man behind the best work he'd ever seen done.

**A/N- Like? Yes? No? Please review and give me your thoughts!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks for Reviewing! I'm glad people like it!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with WWE sadly, I own Mara, though! Want her? Ask please**

**CHAPTER 5**

Mark sat at home watching old tapes of his and his brother's careers, re-living some of the best times in his life. It was only one day until his brother and his brother's wife arrived...and his bike was ready. He smiled at the thought of his new Bike, suited to him and him alone...reapers and demons representing his career a keepsake so to speak.

He grinned and decided to have a pre-pickup celebration...the Diner was of course his favourite choice.

His locked up and took out the latest addition to his collection of bikes, roaring down the road and pulling into the diner soon after. It was now nearly 4:30pm the same time frame as before when he saw that girl.

Truth was he was hoping to see her, he had decided earlier that day, in all his wisdom, that he would approach her next time he saw her. The theory being talking to her would kill his thoughts and attraction or enhance them and give him a chance at getting to know her more.

"Darcy! Usual" he called out taking a stool at the counter will a smug grin

The Diner was empty save for them, so Darcy couldn't yell back the usual "I'm busy, wait"

"Mark, ole boy; how you doing?" Darcy grinned sitting down a cup of strong black coffee in front of Mark

"Good, can't wait for tomorrow though, Wednesday is the best day of the week!" Mark replied with a grin the size of his home state of Texas

**XxXxX**

Mara had knocked off work; she had grabbed a shower and changed before jumping in her car and heading over to her usual play ground of the diner.

She smiled, the bike looked so good, it need a few more things done to it and that was it, tomorrow was going to be a lazy day for her.

She chuckled as the bell on the door rung, she had always had a laugh at the bell, and it was something that Darcy had put up when she was little so he knew if she was running away from him.

And it never failed.

Her smile faded as she looked at the counter, the form of the devil in her eyes, sat on HER stool.

"Darcy!" she ran to the man and hugged him tightly

"Hey little lady, the usual?" he asked hugging the girl back

"Yes, but with extra fries and a large shake, I been working hard all day to finish something for an ass who has no patience" she grinned, hoping that the man sitting a few stools over had heard her and now knew her thoughts of him and his deadline.

When his head didn't move and he showed no sign of annoyance Mara decided to play around some more, give this guy a little hell...just a little.

"So Darcy, know anyone who fits that description" she asked giving Mark a pointed look

"Mara..." Darcy's voice was coated with a warning

"Well, do you? Seems that some guy doesn't like to wait and wants me working my ass off ALL day and ALL night most of the time...some client can't wait..." She hissed glaring at Mark, who seemed oblivious to the fact that she was making the comments about him.

"Can I get some extra bacon" Mark asked seemingly ignoring Mara

"Are you deaf...And stupid?" Mara asked looking him directly in the eyes. He was big and would whoop her ass if he caught her but she had speed on her side...well she thought she did.

"What you say little girl?" Mark stared at her in disbelief, what the hell had he done to her? She had invaded his dreams, made him lose focus and just plain confused him and here she was asking HIM if he was deaf and stupid.

"So the first one is true but I'm wondering how a gentleman who is as famous as you resorted to being stupid?" She asked she was still pissed about the fact that he had wanted an overnight job done. That and she was annoyed that HE had invited himself into her mind in all hours of the day where she wasn't working.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but perhaps you mommy should tan your ass for bad manners" Mark hissed in annoyance, this little girl was a spitfire and it intrigued him...of course he wouldn't let her attitude slip past him.

"Mommy...Perhaps yours should teach you more about time and work...I think you've let yourself slip a little since you days as the undertaker...huh" she smirked he looked so confused, she took one last bite out of her burger and one last gulp of her shake.

Dropping money on the counter she left the diner slightly pissed off but feeling as though she had got her point across...well enough to not start another argument about it, she had said her part.

She dropped into the seat of her car and revved it up, grinning as the tall man walked out of the Diner with a scowl, heading over to his bike.

"Just a little more fun" she muttered driving slowly past him and winding her window down

"Nice ride" she smirked and drove off towards the shop, to crash for the afternoon.

**XxXxX**

The shop was quiet and she slipped into her room without incident, yes the red car was parked in its usual spot. She sighed, which meant that Joe would have his bimbo here in the morning...and she would suffer the comments she always did.

It was morning when she next stepped into the shop, ready and raring for work, well as ready as you can be at 5am. She knew if she wanted to get this bike finished for Joe's 'customer' she would have to rise early. Joe had told her many times over the last two days it needed to be done my Wednesday morning and that he would want it as soon as possible...which meant 9am if he came at opening and 8am if Joe let the guy in early.

She set to work enjoying the few hours she'd have before the bimbo woke and caused a fuss. Truth was she was almost done but something in her told her to double check everything...twice.

With one last polish of the cloth she collapsed back on the ground in relief, the bike was finished and looked like perfection. She was proud and yet was sad that she wouldn't be able to play around with the beautiful machine before her anymore.

"Well well, its 8am and your already dirty and greased up, can't wait can you" the irritating voice screeched

"Bailey, morning to you too, I see you still don't have a job, or was Joe your job last night?" Mara bit back annoyed that her day had just been ruined

"Listen what I do is none of your business grease monkey, I was told to come and inform you that the owner of your little bike there is here to get it, Joe is bringing him back in a minute" she hissed stamping a stiletto clad foot on the hard floor.

"And so you should obey your 'standards' and not get into mine...I don't care if you find this job unfit for a woman, I don't give a flying fuck just back off!" Mara snapped taking a step towards Bailey.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks for Reviewing! I'm glad people like it!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with WWE sadly, I own Mara, though! Want her? Ask please**

**CHAPTER 6**

Mark followed Joe to the back where his bike was waiting, he was excited as a kid on Christmas and was going to thank the guy a thousand times over for having it finished and ready for today.

"What's the commotion?" Mark looked at Joe with a pointed look when he heard the muffled voices through the door

"Shit" was all Joe said before quickening his pace and busting through the door, the sight in front of him was enough to make him angry. Mara was walking toward bailey with an adjustable spanner in her hand and bailey was calling out catty comments, but it was the last one that did him in.

"Mara, you're little piece of scum who doesn't deserve to be called female! You aunt was right when she said you were a worthless piece of shit" Bailey hissed taking small steps backwards.

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing this...he hadn't bothered to look at the woman receiving the taunts but he knew for sure that Bailey had standards and they were set high above what she had set for herself.

He looked to the girl taking the lashing and his jaw dropped it was the girl from the Diner and she had grease and grime all over her. What the fuck? was all he could think of, he could feel his anger beginning to grow the more he thought it over.

He was brought from his thoughts as the blonde woman screeched, Mara had dropped the spanner and had Bailey backed against the wall fists clenched and a scowl on her face.

"Listen bitch, I don't fit your standards I get that I'm not sure I want to fit the standards of a whore BUT I'll let you in on a little secret...I like who I am, I don't care what you think of me and if I wanna be a grease monkey with a beast for a car I will...GOT IT" Mara snapped pushing Bailey back with surprising force.

Mark grinned despite his anger, she was a spitfire and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind.

"Mara, don't walk away from me!" Mark looked at Joe confused...was he defending Bailey?

"Joe, seriously, you don't want to talk to me right now, please get her out of here, or I leave and you can give goliath over there the bike and lose your business...pick one" Mara gave him the only ultimatum she could think of that would get rid of Bailey and let her remain in her job.

Bailey scrambled out the door and Mark smirked, he had never liked bailey but tolerated her presence when she was with Joe but from what he had just heard, he didn't need to be polite around her any more. His thoughts however drifted back to Mara, the grease monkey, as she and Joe argued about what had just happened. He couldn't believe Joe had just let him go on thinking that she was a guy! He would never let any woman, ANY woman near his bikes especially if they wanted to work on them.

His anger grew, Joe knew full well that was his view on things and yet he still let the girl work on it.

"Joe, what the hell? You know I don't like women touching my bikes! You let HER work on it...on all of my bikes!" Mark snapped breaking up the argument in front of him.

"Hey! I resent that you monkey!" Mara hissed glaring at Mark

"Listen little girl, girls don't play with big boys toys...understand?" Joe took a step back and watched as Mara advanced on Mark with anger radiating off her.

"Tell me something big boy...do you have a mental condition...are happy with how your bikes turned out, how they run, how smooth they ride? Well I think you are...otherwise you would have complained...yet here you stand picking up your next baby and you're going to use it even if a FEMALE worked on it. Why is it now that you have a problem?" she asked standing toe to toe with him

Mark was lost for words, why did he now have a problem with who took care of his bikes? He loved how they were done and the girl who had done them was everything he had been thinking of since his first interaction. She had spunk and didn't conform to other peoples standards, she was different.

**XxXxX**

Mara looked up at the man who looked like he was contemplating what she had said. She rolled her eyes when he had been silent for 5 minutes and turned on her heel and moved to her tool box dumping the spanner and waving to Joe as she stalked over to her car.

"Oi! Where you going? You live here Hun" Joes words echoed through her head

"I may not have any friends besides you Joe but I do have another place to stay...it's called my house" she called out as she climbed into her car and revved the engine. Revving her engine had always given her a small amount of anger relief, yet this time it didn't seem to work. The near 7 foot giant was walking towards the car with a mix of anger and confusion on his face.

"Listen here little girl, I love my bikes and how they run, ride and every other thing about them...that being said I ain't ever let a female near them, mechanic or not..." he was cut off when she slammed the door and peeled out of the parking lot with a grin on her face. Like she was going to listen to him babble on about how he thought low of females who did males jobs and worked on cars and bikes for a living.

She raced to her house and parked her car, one thing that would calm her down was her project, she would work on it for the next day or so...she would call in sick seeing as there were no jobs for her to do for the next day or so.

The Dark purple and black beauty sat in front of her, she had finished tuning it and setting it up weeks ago but the detailing was the one thing she was taking slowly. She had done the split coloured base coats and now all that was left was the fading pack of wolves design she had planned.

For now though she was content to look at it, the aftermath of her arguments at the shop were weighing on her mind, she figured it was best not to do anything right now and just to relax in a long hot bath...or as Bailey had told her once _"Relax, be female and girly for once"_ of course there was an insult attached to the end of that, Mara just erased it from her memory.

Her long relaxing bath was anything but that. She had slipped into the water nearly 40 minutes ago and she was still frustrated, not at the fight or arguments but at herself...she was still thinking of the giant who owned the bikes. He was tall and fit, he obviously had a rough personality but she could handle that, she could take him verbally if it came down to it.

But what she was wondering was WHY he was on her mind? She hated him for being a pushy man who run her into the ground with his demands...didnt she?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks for Reviewing! I'm glad people like it!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with WWE sadly, I own Mara, though! Want her? Ask please**

**CHAPTER 7**

Mark looked at Joe with a bewildered look on his face, had she really just cut him off mid sentence and driven off without a care?

"She has a habit of doing that if she really doesn't like what you are saying or she disagrees" Joe smiled a little, never in his life had he seen Mark look so confused.

"She didn't let me finish! When I see her next I'm going to give her what for..." Mark snapped walking over to his bike, he handed Joe the cheque for the job and started his baby.

She purred like a kitten and he grinned, female or not she had done a wonderful Job, the bike sounded perfect...only time would tell if she stayed that way. He thanked Joe once more before racing off towards his house, no doubt in his mind that Glenn and his wife would be there already and that she was going to chew his ass out about being late.

He had an excuse...the little hot head grease monkey.

Pulling into his driveway he noticed that said ass chewer was glaring at him and her other half was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the sight of his bike.

"Mark! What the hell!" Abbey Jacobs yelled across the yard in mock anger "Leave us sitting here alone with no key anything to eat or drink all so you could get your toy!" she stalked over to him and put her hands on her hips. At 5 foot 2 she was a sight to see.

"Calm down short stop, Glen get a handle on ya woman would ya" Mark chuckled as she punched him in the arm at his comment

"This is the new one? I gotta meet the man who did this so I can get him to do mine" Glenn ran his hand over the bike

Mark cringed at the mention of the artist, he didn't want to see her just yet, if he did he would probably tan her hide til she was begging him to stop.

"I'll take ya there at some point during your stay, Joe is the best." Mark replied looking at his brother.

"Ahem" The feminine grunt caused them to look at the petite woman glaring at them "If you've finished drooling over the bike, can you give me the keys to your house please?" Abbey wanted to dump her stuff and then steal away from the guys for a while...give them some bonding time as it were.

"Oops" mark chucked her his house key and she dug in Glenn's pocket for the car keys before heading to the house with a grin on her face.

Abbey had dumped her bags and was now on her way to the ever loved Diner that Mark never shut up about when they were on the phone for longer than five minutes; he was forever rubbing in the fact that Darcy did the best food in town.

She pulled into the car park and smiled at the sight of a sleek Black Pontiac GTO parked right next to the doors.

"Hey, I was told that this was the best food in town...can I get a burger and fries please" Abbey looked around the Diner for the owner of the car she had been admiring.

The only other person in the Diner was a woman in cargo pants and a wife beater munching on a plate of fries as she looked over a magazine. Abbey smiled she reminded her of herself...she had cargo pants on and a tank top; except she had combat boots on where as this girls foot, which was propped up on the table, was clad in black flip flops.

Deciding it would be nice to befriend a female during her stay she motioned to the owner she was moving to another seat and walked over to the girl with a friendly smile.

"Hey can I join you?" When the girl shrugged she sat down

**XxXxX**

"Why are you sitting with me?" Mara looked at the woman across from her; she was small, long brown hair and brown eyes that were smiling at her.

"Long story short, you look like a nice person, that and my husband and i are in town for a week or so and i am in dire need of a female friend." Abbey grinned.

Mara looked at the woman with a curious expression, no woman ever talked to her without catty remarks or looks of disdain.

"Look no offence but no female in this town talks to me, I'm a tom boy that works a male's job...so if you have any catty remarks get them out now or leave" Mara said defensively, she had no time for women any more...friends or not.

"Hey hey, trust me I'm way different to the women of this town, hell I work with my husband and I'm on the road a lot of the year...let's say I load trucks despite my small stature" Mara smiled a little and nodded

"Well welcome to the small town of what I call hell on occasion" Mara grinned shaking Abbey's outstretched hand.

They ate their food as Mara told Abbey about Darcy and the Diner, how it was her favourite place in the world apart from her house.

Abbey was shocked, Mara was actually nice. From Mark had told her all women in this town were bitchy rich people who only lived for the best...in their minds anyway. Yet here she sat talking to a level headed woman who seemed to love the town and not give a shit about the standards of everyone else...judging by her attitude and her appearance.

"So what do you do for work?" Abbey was sure she would say something like truck driver or something like that

"I work at Joe's, it's a Bike shop. I'm the Mechanic/Detailer there" Mara replied...Abbey seemed like she couldn't care less if she worked a male's job

"Cool, that must be so much fun! I would love to work in a place like that...but I love my job" Abbey grinned

"Yeah well you're the only one besides my boss...the last client I had spat chips about me working on his bike...asshole" she shook her head and looked at Darcy waving her hand for another milkshake.

"Well screw them and their thoughts! I know a couple of guys who would think it awesome, and would want to meet you" Abbey stated thinking of Glenn straight away

"Cool, cool...I have to go, I got a project that needs working on and I wanna start early tomorrow...should be done by tomorrow night." Mara stuck out her hand for Abbey to shake

"Sweet, let me know when you finish I would love to know what this project is and see it finished" Abbey wrote down her number and handed it to Mara, Mara nodded and headed to the counter

"SEE YA DARCY!!" were her final words as she snatched up her milkshake and strode out to her car...she was glad she had found or that a female had found her and accepted her for her

She was sure Abbey would become a good friend in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanks for Reviewing! I'm glad people like it!! Please keep reading and reviewing!! Sorry this took a while…I'm not sure about this chapter; I won't give an excuse…Hope you like it though!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with WWE sadly, I own Mara, though! Want her? Ask please**

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been a day since Mara had met Abbey; she had decided that morning to invite her around for a coffee and just to hang out. Spending the small amount of time with a female who didn't rag on her had made her feel happy and she had relented when it had come to being alone all day or having a friend over.

The phone was about to ring out and Mara was about to hang up. One thing about her was she never left messages on machines, she didn't have a specific reason why, it was just something she did.

"Hello!" The sudden appearance of a female voice scared Mara half to death

"Abbey?" She sighed in relief when the other woman chuckled.

"Yeah that's me! What's going on?" Abbey had a cheerful tone to her voice but something made Mara think otherwise...perhaps a hint of annoyance.

"Wondering if you wanted to come for coffee and check out my project I told ya about?" Mara asked mulling the idea over in her head as she waited of an answer.

"Are you kidding, I would love to, get me away from the cavemen!! You got an address?" Mara grinned listening to the rustling on the other end of the phone, and smiled, it was Abbey's cavemen that were causing the annoyance...how was what Mara wanted to know.

"Follow the main street til you get to a sign saying river villa, private property... turn left into that and follow it until you come to a fork, take the left road and follow it til ya see a house...if you have family here you can ask them for more of an idea, it's hard to explain" Mara chuckled thinking about the drive to her place, it was kind of scary for her, she had never invited someone over, no one had seen her house before.

"Okay see you in a bit!!" When Abbey hung up Mara smiled, it felt good to have a friend...someone who didn't judge her.

**XxXxX**

Abbey ran into the house with a grin on her face...she had a place to escape to and a new friend to get to know.

"MARK!! GLENN!!" she yelled as she raced through the den and into the kitchen where both men were playing cards.

"Damn woman calm the hell down, where's the fire!" Mark chuckled

"You ever heard of the private property, river villa?" Abbey asked in excitement

"Yeah it's easy enough to find, follow the main road north and then follow the signs, why?" Mark explained is voice laced with curiosity

"Uh, I was just wondering, my new friend told me about it, I'm going to visit her, see you later!!" she kissed Glenn lightly and grabbed her keys running out the door and to the truck.

It wasn't long before Abbey came to the fork in the road and was following the left road towards Mara's villa. When she arrived at the villa she sat in shock, it was beautiful. The Villa wasn't all that caught her attention the bike in the driveway was her main focus point. She was in love.

Jumping out she snuck up and inspected it from front to back, up and down...the dual colour base and the fading wolf pack design was amazing. She knew that it had only been finished recently and that whoever had done it was extremely talented, that and she knew Mark would die if he saw it.

**XxXxX**

Glenn looked at Mark confused and slightly worried, worried that he didn't know Abbeys new friend and confused about why she hadn't said who it was, only the destination.

"Sounds odd but I say we go check this out, i don't like the idea of her being out there with a female from this town, she doesn't know anyone either" Mark stated with finality, he had a fair idea that Glenn was thinking the same thing.

As far as he knew, the Villa wasn't occupied.

Grabbing the keys to their bikes, Glenn and Mark stalked out to their baby's and roared off in the direction Abbey had disappeared not long ago. Why did she not say anything of the person or their plans? Glenn frowned and sped up, the sooner he knew the sooner he would feel relief in know she was safe.

**XxXxX**

Mara smiled as Abbey looked over her bike, she was so proud of it and to see someone, a female, appreciate it as much as she did was something she loved.

"Hey!" she called descending the small amount of steps and over to the bike and Abbey

"Hey, this is AMAZING!" Abbey exclaimed with a huge grin

"Thanks...I finished it yesterday...it's now officially roadworthy and detailed I just don't have the heart to take it out yet." Mara replied grabbing the tools she had left out on the paved garage area.

"Coffee?" Mara asked, Abbey had been silent and was eyeing the bike still

Snapping from her revere Abbey nodded and followed Mara into the house, unknowingly making her husband and his best friend frown.

**XxXxX**

"What the hell?" Mark hissed, Abbey was hanging out with the brat from the Bike shop, the FEMALE detailer. He loved women sure but this one was different and disobedient, she was independent and got under his skin so easily. He owed her payback for driving off on him before he could finish his sentence earlier in the week.

"What you know her?" Glenn asked noticing the death glare Mark was sending the girl he didn't know from a bar of soap.

"Yeah that's the brat who did my bikes, great artist and mechanic, shitty attitude from what I seen the day i picked up my bike" he began pausing and thinking over that day again... "I will how ever give her credit for the way she handles bitchy women and stands her ground...hot as hell too, just different and not really the type of the town you know?" Mark finished with a slight smirk

Glenn looked at Mark knowingly; he wanted to get to know the girl...without admitting it to anyone and starting it off with some shit. Glenn wasn't going to stop him either, Mark needed and girl who could give him what for.

"We'll watch them, catch her at something..." Mark grinned, he was going to get back at her for hiding what she did and who she was and ignoring him to a degree...yes today he would have some fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Ok so it's been a while...but I have an update on this one, In a moment will have an update soon...when I can get time to do it, which hopefully will be over the next few days!! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the WWE, I do however own Mara and the other OC characters and storyline.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Mara showed Abbey around the house before putting a pot of coffee on.

"So what brings you to this little town?" she asked grabbing two mugs from her cupboard and adding sugar to her own.

"Family so to speak..." Abbey grinned thinking about the two guys she'd left behind for the day

"So to speak?" Mara asked confused

"My husband is visiting his brother...pair of cavemen when they get together...all they talk about is bikes this and bikes that...my truck this and my truck that...blah blah...I love my bikes and trucks but damn!!" she chuckled accepting her coffee from Mara

"I could listen to it all day, I live for my bike and my car...I even work with at the local bike shop owned by my friend Joe" Mara smiled so far she was enjoying the company. Not once had Abbey dissed her lifestyle or likes...yet? That word wormed into her head constantly until she pushed it out.

"You sound like Glenn! His brother is the same" Abbey sighed a little...maybe she could convince Mara to go shopping, maybe have a bit of a girly day.

"Well, let's get your mind off that, we'll go and check out the back of my place and then make plans to do something else?" Mara suggested standing up and moving to the back door.

**XxXxX**

Mark and Glenn snuck around the back of the house when they noticed the girls exit and head out back...both had yet to think of something to do...and Mark had yet to tell Glenn that he felt a little for the girl...he wasn't sure what it was but he knew he wanted her in a bad way...brat or not.

"I say we surprise them..." Glenn began to explain his simple and effective plan...it would teach Abbey not to just run off without a decent explanation and would help Mark get back at Mara in some way.

"Done" Mark smirked

They watched the girls disappeared and moved to the house stepping inside and locking the doors.

Mark looked around as Glenn took a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter, he looked at the pictures assuming they were her family...he wondered how close she was to them. He didn't know why he was so interested in her life; she was a brat...with an attitude.

He took in his surroundings; her hideaway was modern on the insides, with stainless steel appliances, plasma TV, surround sound, floor to ceiling windows in most rooms. She had a 3 seater couch with a similar shade rug on the floor...the living room had a feature wall in rustic red and the rest of the room was in cream.

The outside however was different; from the driveway it looked to be a log cabin, a nicely finished and expensive log cabin. He liked it, although he would never tell anyone else that.

"So what are we going to do until the return? Snoop around?" Mark asked ignoring the stirring in his stomach ad he looked over more pictures of Mara in a photo album he'd found on the coffee table.

"Let things play out, do whatever, I think her reaction will be enough" came Glenn's reply from the kitchen, Mark rolled his eyes Glenn had Abbey on the brain and didn't even think about the reaction they would get from the little demon who owned the Villa they were currently poking around.

**XxXxX**

"wow this is beautiful, i would kill for a place like this!" Abbey exclaimed as she and Mara walked along the river

"I about did, well in a manner of speaking, I about killed myself at work to get this place" Mara replied grinning

"Glenn would Love this so would Mark" Abbey smiled

"Mark? As in Mark Callaway, Mark?" Mara asked hoping she was wrong

"Yeah, He's Glenn's brother...Why?" Abbey was confused...Mark new Mara?? How and why did she sound like that was a bad thing?

"Ugh, I find a great friend and she's connected to the egotistical, anti female jerk...trust me I won't hold it against you, but how in the hell do you put up with him?" Mara was surprised that Abbey was still sane

"Wait a second, you think that? Really...I don't live with him is how I'm sane, He's got ideas about women and men...most i don't agree with...but he is a nice guy when you get to know him...if he lets you in" Abbey said with a small smile

"Yeah, He had a massive go at me for working on his bike, I'm the mechanic detailer at the store he takes his bikes to, he didn't like it...or when I drove off on him mid sentence." Mara smirked at the memory

"You did!! WOW!! That's clever girl! Let's head back to the villa, I wanna hear about your fight with him!!" Abbey grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the villa with excitement

As they entered the Villa, Abbey stopped short causing Mara to run into her back.

"Hey what's the deal Abbey?" Mara chuckled

"You uh have guests" Abbey pointed with a glare at the two people before her and folded her arms across her chest

"WHAT THE HELL!! Where the hell do you get off coming into MY home and poking around you over bearing caveman?" Mara glared at Mark with the same fury the abbey glared at Glenn.

"What the fuck!" Abbey snapped at Glenn

**XxXxX**

Mark stared at her she looked so different, she had her hair in a ponytail, a tank top and a pair of ripped jeans and combat boots...she was still the same grease monkey though.

"I'm here for Abbey" Glenn stated looking at his wife apologetically, Mara grinned he was whipped to the max

Her grin fell when she looked back at Mark, "YOU! Living room, NOW!" she snapped stalking from the room.

Unbeknownst to her Mark was grinning as he followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- so it's been a while, forgive me...its short but at the moment it's what I can give you. I'm not going to give you excuses, i hope you like it, please review! And thank you for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Mara spun on her heel and glared at him and his ever present smile. She wanted to kick him, but his smile was melting her into a puddle.

"Get that grin off your face, and stop being a dickhead for one moment of your life!" She snapped as nastily as she could manage

"Now darlin ease up here" he replied trying to mask his amusement.

"No I will not ease up! You over grown jerk! You broke into my house not to mention the stalking and poking around my things! I may have done work on your bikes and yelled and ignored you but you stepped WAY beyond that!" by now she was poking him in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Payback is a bitch darlin" he smirked, satisfied that he had won

"Oh and just remember who works on your bikes! Of course I wouldn't hurt them, I love bikes too much to do that, but you on the other hand I can damage until you can't work or ride your bikes, and your friend will be watching! GET OUT!" she hissed stalking out and not letting him get in another word.

**XxXxX**

Mark grabbed her arm before she could get too far; no way was she getting away with ignoring him twice.

"Listen her missy, People don't ignore me, and people don't turn their backs on me...Not even a hot little grease monkey with bad manners" he snapped pulling her closer to him and smiling a little and she tried to fight his grip.

"Well maybe they don't have the guts, you know your looks are probably your only redeeming quality!" she retorted with a smirk

"Well now I know you think I'm hot why don't I gag you and I should be set, as long as your quiet and obedient I'm fine" he felt her shiver and smirked, she was affected by him and it amused him and made him grin.

"Hm, well let's see...maybe I could just kick your ass and I would be fine!"

Mark was feeling great, she was a firecracker and fighting him on everything at the moment, which he didn't mind if it was banter, what pissed him off was when people did it in serious arguments and situations.

She hadn't stopped ranting about him trying to get revenge on her and how childish it was, how pathetic he must be to stoop to do something so stupid...it started when he had let her go, and it was going on half an hour when he stood and decided on a course of action.

"Shut up woman!" he pulled her to him and crashed his lips to her to silence the words that were causing him to have a headache.

**XxXxX**

Abbey looked at Glenn and smiled at his dopey grin, he was sucking up and she knew it all too well, things were something was amiss and she knew that he knew what it was.

"Explain" She stated from her spot between his legs as he sat on the stool

"Well you ran off and I didn't know where and I wanted to know that you were going to be okay, so I followed you...Mark on the other hand was out for revenge..." Glenn said in a hurry

"Revenge for what?" Glen began to explain to her about what had happened and why mark was out for revenge and him being in the house and being at her house was his way of saying I win...

"Oh she is going to kill him!!" Abbey raced towards the living room and stopped short when she saw what was before her, Mark was kissing Mara, and she was returning it.

"OH MY GOD!" she screeched in happiness, so typical of Mark to hook up with the one who gets on his nerves...the one he is supposed to hate.

They were going to have some explaining and most likely some problems in the near future, Abbey could see it coming.


	11. NOTE! PLEASE READ

Okay, so I know I have been really lacking in updates! BUT I am still writing it, I have been flat out and am currently in the process of looking at houses and packing my stuff to move soon! It's no excuse. I know. Please send me a message or a review with any ideas you have or want to see happen, I would love to hear it and take the story where YOU want it to go!! Hope you stay with me and I'll update ASAP, once I've moved. Cheers!!


	12. Chapter 11 real

**A/N long time no chapter! Haha here is a short one thanks to those who gave me some ideas. Its shortish, but what I could do amongst moving and work :-D. Hope you like it!! Read and review and thank you to those who have/will stick with me on this!!**

**Chapter 11**

"Well this is a different kind of ass kicking" Abbey startled the pair who suddenly broke their fiery lip lock and took steps away from each other.

"Uh, well um" Mara stuttered blushing and trying to ignore Marks smirk...had he just kissed her to shut her up or did it mean something...she was confused.

"I need a moment" Mara slunk away into another room, she had to get back at him and kissing him was not going to do that. Kissing him again would only serve to put her ideas to the back of her mind. And she had ideas...plenty of them.

Taking a deep breath she re-entered the living room with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, misjudgement and lack of a man has me in knots, still!" Mara smirked mark looked like he had been punched in the stomach

Abbey grinned and pulled Mara from the room before mark could react fully and take her across his knee for a tanning of her hide.

"Saying things like that is going to get you in trouble!" Mara smiled and plonked onto a chair in her kitchen

"I know, I want to push his buttons! See if he really did that to shut me up or not, eye him off like i KNOW he was doing in the diner the first time he saw me. I want to make him suffer, just a little" she grinned and abbey shook her head knowing this was going to end very badly or perfectly.

XxXxX

Mark paced back and forth in the middle of the room contemplating what Mara had just said. She had basically said he wasn't man enough for her, the kiss had done nothing for her, but he knew she had to be lying, she had returned the kiss!

He was going to prove to her that he was man enough! She may be a grease monkey with attitude and he had sought his revenge, it had worked to an extent, but he felt something when he kissed her, something he hadn't felt for a long time, something more.

"Man your acting like you care" Glens chuckle broke through Marks thoughts and made him pause

"Man, if you had been in my position a moment ago YOU would be just like I am now, trust me. The little minx is more than what she appears" Mark snapped

"Whoa, cool your jets!" Glen replied smiling

"If you're that bothered go talk to her" Glen shifted from the chair and went to find his wife, whom he had to suck up to.

Mark began to pace again and started muttering to himself in annoyance.

XxXxX

"Abbey I think I need to take him down a peg! He's been very chauvinistic and by kissing me, for whatever reason, probably thinks that I'll fall at his feet. I won't deny that I didn't feel something, I want more, but...he will have to work for it" Mara stopped ranting and sighed, how would she accomplish this?

"Well honey, I think I can help you out but leave him to stew for a couple of days and I'll get back to you on what he's like" Abbey smiled and hugged her friend, right now mark needed to go home with them and glen had to explain his actions in good faith or not.

Abbey skipped into the house, two days previous glen had made her dinner, taken her dancing and doted on her all night. He was in her good books again much to both of their delights.

Mark however had been spitting chips, going on and on about how Mara had been so abrupt and short with him and then shut him down after he kissed her. He was going insane, after tasting just a little of what she had to offer he had become intoxicated and wanted more.

"Glen, what are you going to do about psycho over there?" Abbey pointed to Mark who was stewing in his chair, just like she had predicted.

"Leave him be, he's a bear when he's worked up" Glen shrugged and grabbed a beer.

Abbey smiled and thought about her arranged coffee date with Mara for the following morning, she had juicy details for her new friend some things that would make Mara rethink her idea or perhaps push it to be over with quicker, either way Abbey was sure that somehow Mara would be stubborn about it all but Mark would be the one making the final decisions about everything.


End file.
